


Superstore One-Shots

by Simmosas_Mimosas



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Multi, One Shot Collection, One-Shots, Updated Frequently (unless noted otherwise), requests taken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simmosas_Mimosas/pseuds/Simmosas_Mimosas
Summary: My first One-Shot book. All one-shots based around the superstore universe. Tags updated as chapters are posted.I take requests in the comments and will attempt to update frequently.
Relationships: Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Introduction

Hey Guys 

If you haven’t read any of my work before, I’m Letha 👋 

I am not a great writer but I enjoy writing and I would love to share my work with others in hopes of improving.

This One-Shot book is based around the show Superstore and all of the characters within it (I really love the show)

While my original stories mostly follow JonahxAmy, I am happy to write for other ships or scenarios (within reason*)

I will try to keep everything Canon, but please let me know of any inconsistencies.

*Request Rules

I have only 1 rule and that is:

1\. **No** Smut Or Anything Explicit 

I like to keep everything relatively PG so I refuse to do anything THAT steamy

  
Aside from that, I hope anybody who actually reads this enjoys and feedback is greatly appreciated 

Have a heavenly day ☁️ 

Letha


	2. 1 year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah and Amy celebrate 1 year of dating. Amy surprises Jonah with Golf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys 👋  
> I didn’t entirely hate this chapter even though it can get ridiculously cheesy at some points. Hope you enjoy  
> Have a Heavenly Day ☁️  
> Letha

So, where are we going again?” Jonah swung his hands around aimlessly.

He was sat in the passenger seat with a blindfold shielding his vision. It was he and Amys one year anniversary since the photo lab ‘Incident’. It had been a pretty intense year. With Mateo being detained by ICE, Dina’s birds being murdered by Garrett and even Amy taking over as a Cloud 9 manager. They had been through a lot so this was a well needed distraction from the negatives, even if Jonah was confused by what the distraction was.

Amy stopped the car suddenly and clicked her seatbelt loose.

“You’ll see...” She finally responded.

————

Jonah and Amy walked hand in hand, Jonah still blinded by the fabric.

All Jonah knew was that they had walked outside for at least 10 minutes and the mystery of it all was destroying him.

It had been mostly silence and while his vision was mostly impaired, he could just see the bright rays of the sun begin to fade before night. His hand was tightly gripping Amy’s out of fear of what might happen if he let go. He didn’t know where they were going.

He knew he was up for it though. Amy was practically bursting with excitement as she revealed her intentions. It was an unusual but somewhat cute sight. She never really planned for dates and outings. That was Jonah’s forte. It wasn’t to say she didn’t care, she was just busy and showed her love in other ways. That’s what surprised Jonah most about her plan.

Suddenly, Amy’s grip on Jonah’s hand weakened before leaving his grasp entirely. Panic struck Jonah but was soon soothed as he felt his blindfold loosen from its previous state. It slid off slowly revealing an arrangement of decorative string lights on a green course.

“Moment of Beauty?” Amy shrugged, her eyes not leaving Jonah.

“Amelia Sosa, you corny son of a bitch. Golf? Really?” A chuckle escaped Jonahs lips as he twirled around taking in the beautiful views that surrounded him.

“It turns out my favourite Mini-Golf shut down due to many health code violations. So, instead, why not Big-Golf?”

“It feels like forever since the Blizzard. Remember when we found out that Marcus shits in the shower?”

  
“That was disgusting. And, like, he thought we were dramatic for pointing out how gross that is” Amy reached into the golf bag and pulled out two golf clubs and golf balls.

She handed Jonah the second pair and pulled out a Tee from the front pocket of the bag.

“Game on Sosa” Jonah wore a grin on his face as he watched Amy dig her Tee into the ground before aligning herself with the flag that sit in the distance.

Her stance wasn’t great but her focus was so intense, Jonah didn’t want break it.

Amy’s arms swung with the golf club in hand a few times without touching the golf ball. Then after two practice swings, the club collided with the ball sending it soaring through the air.

It was almost in slow motion as the ball landed slightly off of the light green patch of grass but instead into the sand pit.

“Shit..”

She could hear Jonah laughing behind her as she leaned down and pulled the Tee out of the ground.

“Right into the hazard.(A/N: Apparently that’s what they’re called. I don’t know sports)Great job Amy” Jonah held his thumbs up sarcastically.

Amy rolled her eyes before clearing way so Jonah could take his shot.

He set himself up carefully, almost being too cautious in exactly placing the ball.

“Just hurry up Jonah, we only have until midnight until they shut the course down. Well, at least that’s how long I paid them for”

Jonah finally hit the ball into the air.

Unlike Amy’s, his golf ball got onto the green. In fact, his golf ball had ended up less than 3ft from the flag.

Amy scoffed.

“Yeah we get it Jonah, you played a lot of golf growing up. Whatever...”

Jonah said nothing just smiled towards her before grabbing his gear and walking to the golf cart Amy had requested.

“I’m driving, by the way. I don’t trust you in a golf cart especially after what happened to Laurie”

“Shut up” Amy elbowed Jonah aggressively in the ribs, causing him to wince quietly.

————

After 5 more completed holes, both Jonah and Amy decided to stop and grab some food and drinks.

“I brought a blanket, some sandwiches and wine. I know it’s cliche but we deserve it. I mean, it’s been a pretty crazy year. With ICE and me becoming a manager. I even had another kid this year. We need this.”

“Don’t forget that we moved in together and you told me you _looooovvvvedddd_ me” Jonah teases as he lays the blanket on the grass.

“Yeah. And you made a fool out of yourself in front of Emma and my family at Emma’s Quinceañera. Two can play at that game” she poured the wine into two glasses before taking a seat on the blanket.

Jonah stutters.

“S..st....still”

Amy chuckles at his struggle.

“Just hurry up and sit down, Jonah”

He follows her orders settling down next to Amy, taking the glass she held in front of her. They were separated by a basket with fruits and sandwiches neatly placed throughout.

“Cheers. To one year of you being ma main squeeze” Jonah tips his glass towards Amy.

“Cheers” she clinks the two glasses together and they both take a sip.

“So, I take it that you’re not sick of me yet?” Jonah turned his head towards Amy.

“What gave you that idea?”

Jonah dramatically put his hand over his heart, gasping in fake-offence.

“I knew it!”

They laughed before their eyes connected once again.

So, that’s how they spent the next few minutes. Just staring into one another’s eyes.

Amy found herself lost in Jonah’s eyes. The lighting (much larger lights now due to how dark the night was) added a certain unreal feel to his eyes.They were a rich hazel colour and were just so full of raw emotion. Amy knew that she was stupid for paying attention to these cheesy things, but they were kind of hard to ignore.

Jonah, on the other hand wasn’t focussed on what was actually occurring at that time. He was thinking of the memories that year had brought them. Memories like their time at the managers conference or on their first valentines as a couple. Memories like Jonah agreeing to move in with Amy and Jonah supporting Amy through labour and even after Parker was born. These memories were his to keep for ever. And he for sure, didn’t take them for granted.

————

They finished up their round at 11:30 and decided to head home.

In the end, Jonah had won by a mile, which wasn’t really a surprise.

They walked back to their car and re-packed all of the picnic gear into the trunk.

“I’m honestly impressed, Sosa. Definitely in my top 3 dates. I didn’t think you could pull it off”

“Wow... thanks for the confidence boost Jonah.”

“That’s not what I me-“

Amy cut him off with a short but sweet kiss.

They pull apart, smiling against one another’s lips before getting inside their car.

“Jonah..?”

“Yeah?” Jonah stops reversing from the parking lot and turns to her.

“This has been one of the greatest years of my life. Thank you” her voice is sincere and genuinely happy.

“It’s been my pleasure”

————


	3. You can't hate me, though you probably do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy leaves Jonah to look after the kids while she's at work. Things happen. Title from "Red Light" by The Regrettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God it has been so long since I've posted and for that I am sorry. This chapter hasn't been edited and is my longest one yet. I hope you enjoy.  
> Have a Heavenly Day,  
> Letha

“Are you sure you’re okay with watching them?” Amy asked for the millionth time, sliding her handbag onto her shoulder.

“Amy, calm down. I will be fine. We will be fine. I can handle the kids for a few hours” Jonah placed his hand on Amy’s shoulder.

“Yeah...I know. Thank you so much for doing this”

“Hey, I’m looking forward to spending quality time with Emma and Parker. I’m still not convinced she’s over the tow el incident . I always panic when I  take a shower here now. You know, its like-”

“Jonah, I love you, but I’ve gotta go before Glenn starts freaking out” Amy cuts him off, gives him a quick peck on the lips and exits her house.

Jonah turns around before clapping  and then rubbing his hands together , unsure of what to do next. Parker was fast  asleep, and Emma was in her room, most likely browsing social media on her phone.

So, Jonah sat down on Amy’s  couch and tapped his fingers on his  kneecaps . He sighed deeply looking around the room for something to do. The clock read  1: 32 . He had  until 10pm to look after Amy’s kids . They had been dating about  8  months and it was only the second time Jonah had been left  responsible for her kids . And, that time was only for 2 hours in the morning . This was about 5 hours of preparing food and keeping the kids enter tained. 

Parker was  relatively easy to entertain. Just make some faces and noises and you’ve got one happy baby. Emma on the other hand, wasn’t  that simple. 

Emma was a lot like Amy.  And if there was one thing  that Jonah learned from th is  information,  it was that it was going to take some time for Emma to accept him.  Jonah still wasn’t sure  Amy had come to appreciate all aspects of  him. Sure, she loved him , but , those long rants about political  viewpoints and topics and his opinions on certain articles drove Amy  insane and she made sure Jonah was aware of how painful he could be .

Jonah  turned on the TV, before opening Netflix. He logged into his own account  (Amy would kill him if he messed with her profile and  algorithm ) , before playing a  new documentary he had heard a lot  about. He  couldn’t think of any other way to spend his time and he didn’t think Emma would be joining him at any point soon. 

The documentary ran for an hour and  10 minutes and Jonah found it to be quite informative. He made note to cross that off his list of things to watch, before standing up to  begin cooking dinner. 

He decided to play it safe with just some chicken soup . He  had run it by  Amy that morning when she had first asked that he  watched  the kids, just to be safe. He thought it was someth ing Emma might  enjoy, and Parker c ould just eat  some  mashed banana . He was far from experienced as a parent so, he wanted to be extra cautious , especially as they were his  girlfriend's kids.

He  grabbed the  ingredients from  the  cupboard to cook the soup and turned around, only to see  a figure emerging from  Emma’s room. 

“Hey Emma” Jonah calls out and  Emma's shoulders tense d up. 

She slowly turned towards Jonah and  showed what seemed to be an extremely forced smile.

“Hey…Jonah” 

“Whatcha doing?”

“Uhhhh…. oooh what’s cooking?” Emma very clearly avoided the question.

“ Nothing at the moment …. Emma ? Where were you going?”

“ Uhhhh…Nowhere?” Jonah rolled his eyes.

“Fine. I was sneaking out to go see my friends at the mall. Okay? There ! Whatever”

Jonah sat contemplating his options for a second before coming up with an idea.

“I won’t tell your mom a bout your plans as long as you agree to hang out with Parker and I afterwards. You get 2 hours and Parker and I will also be there.” Emma goes to  object, but Jonah cuts her off.

“Don’t worry, we  won't be hanging out with you. I have some shopping to take care of anyway. I’ll drive you there. ” Surprisingly, Emma didn’t seem to object this suggestion .

“Fine….” 

Jonah put the food away before grabbing his coat . He grabbed Parker’s pram and bag and put them into the back of his car. He proceeded to pick up Parker and  lock him into his  seat.

They drove in silence before Emma spoke up.

“Thanks for not telling my mom. She’d kill me” Jonah chuckled.

“Trust me, I know.”  This time, Emma giggled slightly.

“Remember when you first met me, and you called m e incompetent”

“You were. And you still  are” Jonah gasped dram atically.

“What about the  Quinceañera ? You really fucked that up”

“Language !” Jonah yelled, his eyes not leaving the road . 

He could practically hear Emma’s eye roll but brushed it off with a chuckle.

“ So, what are you and your friends planning on doing at the mall? Shopping? Just chatting? Oh god…is it drugs ?”  Jonah's vo ice s hivered slightly.

“No, not again. If dad or mom found  out, I’d be dead for sure. I don’t even get what the hype is about anyway. I legit thought I was  gonna die”

A soft chuckle escapes both of their lips.

Silence falls over them once again.  All that can be heard is  the sound of Parker babbling away and the traffic that they  pass .

————

The stores were relatively quiet for a Saturday afternoon.

Jonah found this to be a relief as now he could keep a closer eye on Emma.

He lingered around that general area with Parker making sure as to avoid Emma’s gaze. Sure, if anything went wrong , Emma had  Jonah's number (he demanded that she save it before letting her hang out with her friends) , but better safe  than sorry.

Emma mostly just hung around clothing stores and the occasional CD store.  S he wasn’t purchasing anything just browsing which from experience, Jonah found frustrating.  Customers can be a true pain in the ass sometimes.

Jonah on the other hand visited a large variety of bookstores.  He had a mental note of  the different new releases from his favourite  authors and ones his favourite reviewers had posted about.  Unlike the clothing stores, the bookstores were  eerily quiet which Jonah was thankful for  as Parker was most at peace.

————

One by one, Emma’s friends said their goodbyes until all that was left  was Emma. Jonah walked his way over towards her , still pushing a snoring Parker  gently. 

They meet up and start walking to the car in silence.

This silence is soon broken  in the drive back to Amy’s house. 

“So, what do you plan on forcing Parker and  I to do now?” Emma  says bluntly. 

Jonah  ponders for a second before  answering.

“Have you ever seen Rent the movie musical ?”

“No….. ?” Emma dragged out the ‘o’ slightly, turning it into more of a question .

“Well, that’s what we’re doing then. Your mom was obsessed with the musical when she was young and so was I . The movie isn’t as  good, but you’ll get the basic gist of it” he wore a smug grin on his face.

“Do I get a say in whether we watch it? ” 

“Nope!”

————

Jonah prepared dinner as Emma played with Parker on his  mat. He brought out three bowls, one with  mashed up banana , and the other two with  piping hot chicken soup , before placing them on the coffee table next to the  Emma.  He collapsed onto the  couch and reached for the  remote b efore beginning the film .

At first, Emma was  sceptical , however, the more she watched, the more invested she became, to the point of her belting out seasons of love, just as Amy and Jonah had done that day in the moving truck.

“HOW DO YOU MEASURE, MEASURE A YEAR ” Emma flailed around aimlessly, belting the lyrics at the top of her lungs. 

Jonah laughed along, singing along dramatically to the occasional lyric . They were completely  separated from the  outside world, distracted by how silly the other was acting. By the end, the two were in fits of giggle s , tears coating their cheeks from pure joy and laughter. 

The two were so distracted that they hadn’t noticed the usual jingling of Amy’s keys in the door as she finally arrived home.  They  hadn't noticed as Amy peeked her head around the door, peering in at the two . They hadn’t noticed as Amy snuck in and snapped a  photo of the two.

It was a c ute sight; Jonah sat on the couch,  practically drowning in his on tears of laughter and Emma, sat right below him, giggling  uncontrollably .

She quickly set the photo as her background and walke d over to the two hysterical idiots before her.

“Oh, hey Mom” Emma says through chuckles, her laughter having died down a bit.

“Hey baby, how’ve you been?” Amy crouches down slightly, running her fingers through Emma’s hair, before flopping onto the couch beside Jonah.

Jonah pecked a quick kiss onto her  scalp and sat idly as she sunk her head into his shou lder. He stared down at her face and grinned. Her eyes sparkled delicately with the dim light of the TV screen. They seemed tired and  weak but were beauti ful none the less.

The group watched the movie to  its end, continuing to sing dramatically along to the lyrics. 

However, by the end of the movie, Amy had drifted to sleep on Jonah’s shoulder, clearl y exhausted by the workload she had endured that day. It was completely understandable to Jonah, but now he was in an awkward situati on. What should he do in this situation? He wasn’t prepared for this.

After he and Emma bid their goodnights to one another, Jonah did the most logical thing he could think of – carry  her. 

So, bridal style, he lifted her up, making sure to support her head for comfort, and proceeded to carry her across the house to her bed. He lay her down carefully before turning to leave.

Right as Jonah was about to step out of her room to leave, a voice stops him in his tracks. 

“You can stay if you want”

Jonah stopped, turned around, and stared at  Amy. Her eyes remained closed as she spoke.

“Only if it’s a lright with you. I don’t want to intrude ”

“You’re not intruding. Emma seemed to have a lot of fun with you today and I don’t think parker car es”

Jonah pondered before joining Amy in her bed, snuggling up to her  and finally closing his eyes.

“Thanks for watching the kids today...I really appreciate it”

Jonah said  nothing, just brushed his lips against her forehead before drifting into a deep sleep.


End file.
